


Truth in the Break of Dawn

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Conspiracy, Female pirate, Goddesses, Gods, Twin sisters, Twins, after-sex scene, author finally answers questions from previous shorts, follow-up to previous shorts, pirate, pirate ship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: 'Mother'.Always...everything always found it's way back to 'Mother'.
Series: Il Dimenticato (The Forgotten) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Truth in the Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up to "One Step At A Time", "Insane, Not Stupid", "A Meeting", and "Painkiller".  
> (I should probably put these together in like a series at some point.)

Slowly the platinum blonde sat up on the bed--glancing behind her for a moment at the silver-haired vampire passed out on the rumpled bedding. A small smirk formed on her lips before she pushed herself up from the bed, stooping just long enough to collect her own black pants from the floor and shimmy back into them. With a quiet sigh, the pirate walked over to her door--side-stepping the pile of the vampire's leather and latex clothing, the vampire's stiletto-heeled boots...and finally nudging the vampire's crumpled longcoat to one side with a bare foot. She paused for a moment--clad only in her pants and the mismatched gold and silver jewelry encircling her arms--and considered if she should choose a weapon to carry with her...but the thought was discarded.

As she reached the door, the pirate stopped to glance at her disheveled appearance in the bronze mirror hanging on a wall--it had to be the material of the mirror that made her scarred, tanned skin look so alive in the dark of night because, surely, she didn't look so close to human on her own. After a moment, she shook her head in amused resignation and plucked up the black leather coat hanging next to the door--sliding into the coat as she stepped out the door and shut it behind her.

Gold-toned eyes narrowed against the fresh onslaught of bright lights in the hallway--a stark, and unwelcome, contrast to the darkness of her quarters--as she walked along the passage and headed up to the deck. If any of the sparse skeleton crew of the 'night shift' of her crew that she passed had any issues with seeing their captain dressed in only her pants and with only an open coat to cover her breasts, they wisely chose to keep their opinions firmly behind their teeth.

As she walked, her thoughts turned to what the vampire in her quarters had originally come to her for.

'Mother'.  
Always...everything always found it's way back to 'Mother'.

Dark lips twisted into a half smirk as the pirate continued on her well-worn path--oh, she had not lied when she had said that the legends told by the demons and their ilk, for being as lacking in all of the sinful, dirty details as they were, were the unvarnished truth. No--despite the best attempts of those in power--those tales were still very much the most sacred truth of the ancient past.

'Mother'...Kaos. The First. The Creator. The One Who Birthed the World. The Primordial Goddess who created Order and Chaos...who created the Judge and the Four Sisters of the Elements. The ancient force that created the Four Sisters of Destruction and, in time, birthed the first of the current era of Gods and Goddesses.  
And lo, did that last one burn the current Gods and Goddesses to the point that they refused to admit to it.

The demons and their ilk spoke in whispers--leery of drawing too much of the attention from the "False Gods" for their 'blasphemy'--of how the 'King of the Gods', the Dragon God, had struck down 'Mother' with her own sword--the Sword That Splits the Heavens and the Inferno--and imprisoned her for eternity within the Rift Between Realms, binding the Primordial Goddess' prison with the Laws of Life and Death.  
Laws that needed to be broken in order to break the chains of the Goddess and free her from the Rift.

The pirate let out a weary-sounding laugh--low and bitter--as she emerged onto the deck, breathing in the cold salt of the air around her. Slowly, she walked the center of the deck--ignoring the sparse crew members going about their nightly business--and watched the horizon as the first colors of the coming dawn began to appear in the dark sky.  
How fitting it was.

'Mother' had been struck down and imprisoned...but she was not the only one who had suffered when the Dragon God and his ilk had enacted their coup to take what belonged to the rightful deity...the deity whom they chose to betray in their bid to be the Masters of the World. No. All had suffered.  
The Sisters of the Elements had been chained within their separate towers at the four points of the world where they had each claimed their Primordial Hearts--their powers being siphoned and misdirected at the will of Betrayers.  
The Judge had been chained within the depths of 'Mother's temple--bound and stripped of his powers as both Judgement and Death so that others could take them for themselves and abuse them how they saw fit.  
The Sisters of Destruction? War, Famine, Pestilence, and Conquest--even fair and deadly Conquest--had all been conquered and imprisoned in stone to guard the four entrance points to the temple.  
Order and Chaos still lay in their ancient prisons--but their powers had been torn away from their inert forms and fed into creating new deities...and sin that, even now, was backfiring on the Dragon God in the worst way if one looked at the atrocities of the last few centuries.

Atrocities.  
That was a good word--a beautiful word. The most beautiful of words to describe the sins of the current era of False Gods.

The pirate chuckled as she reached the bow of her ship--staring out over the horizon in contemplation. Even she had not been aware of the millennia-spanning conspiracy that was the demons, vampires, and many others--those who knew the truth of 'Mother' and the lies of the False Gods--trying to find ways to break open the Rift. And for it to have gotten to the point that one of her own favorites entertainments--the vampire alchemist who saw her as a favorite bedmate--to be burying herself so willing in this just because one of her own kin had gotten involved and tried to manipulate the alchemist into using a Philosopher's Stone created from the corrupted soul of a False God to break those accursed Laws?  
Oh...now that was almost delicious.

As her fingers curled around the railing of the ship--black-lacquered clawtips pressed against the sturdy metal--the blond heard a quiet voice behind her.

"Sister? Why are you up at this hour? Sunrise has never been your favorite time."

The blonde turned from the rising sun to look at her twin as she approached--the other woman so close to being her exact copy if not for the other woman's pale skin, ocean blue eyes, and hip-length hair as black as a moonless night. Slowly the pirate turned and leaned back so that her lower back was pressed to the railing--her bare ankles crossing and her hands resting on the metal. The scar on her chest--stretching from below her collarbones and down, between her breasts, to her navel--fully visible, without a hint of shame on the blonde's face.

"Nothin' Azure. Just...excited by possibility. S'a brand new day--one we been waitin' for...and I wanted to see it for myself."

"Really, Crimson?" The paler woman asked, tilting her head to one side in curiosity...yet the knowing smile, baring sharp teeth like a shark's, crept onto her pretty face as her eyes met those of her darker twin. "And what is coming to us with this 'brand new day'?"

"The fall of the Gods..." Crimson said as she raised a hand to tap a clawtip to her sister's clothed stomach...right over the bottom portion of the torso-spanning scar that matched her own. "...and the return of our dear, dear 'Mother'."

**Author's Note:**

> And...big reveal:  
> Crimson and her sister Azure.  
> Remember the whole "borderline immortal, unaging pirate of unknown-but-not-human species" mentions from previous shorts? It applies to these twins because...  
> ...  
> ...They are the separated halves of the soul of the Mistress of Atrocity that Crim didn't mention in her musing.  
> Dante really picks her messes to get into, doesn't she?


End file.
